Unis pour la famille en vert
by renesmeecarlyecullenliampayne0
Summary: Défis pour le 17 mars 2017 /Saint-Patrick Fandom au choix teen wolfs et shadowhunteur


Unis pour la famille en vert

Point de vue de Lydia :

Pas besoin de me présenter, vous me connaissez où vous avez sûrement entendu parler moi. Je m'appelle Lydia Martin, je suis une Banshee. Si vous ne savez ce qu'est une Banshee, Wikipédia vous aidera à comprendre ce que je suis réellement.

Ne pensez pas que je suis folle, je vous assure que le monde surnaturel existe vraiment .

Lors de ma dernière année au lycée, pour un de mes cours, on a dû faire une lettre pour correspondre avec une personne d'une autre ville. En regardent dans la liste des filles, je suis tombée sur une fille qui vit à New -York. Elle a un grand frère et un petit frère qui est décédé à qui elle tenait vraiment. Son histoire m'a fait penser à le mienne avec ma grande mère à qui je tenais vraiment beaucoup et qui est décédée elle aussi. On a parlé par lettre pendant tout l'année et une fois par émail, puis après la fin de l'année, on a commencé à parler par Skype et c'est là que notre amitié a vraiment commencé. Elle a même aidé à faire passer le manque de mon ancienne meilleure à amie, Allison.

Je lui ai parlé notre premier soir où j'étais habillé tout en vert même si était manqué avec ma tenue commander à New York .

Après deux ans d'amitié à tout se dire, même nos secrets, avec les loup de mon côté et elle m'a appris qu'elle protège les humains.

Avec la meute, on a réussi à la faire venir ici pour vivre avec ses amis. Ils ont même créés un institut ici dans ma ville d'enfance. On peut dire que c'est une ville qui attire les être surnaturels. Elle va venir ici avec ses frères et le compagnon de l'un d'eux qui est que le plus doué des sorciers de New York Magnus Bane. Ils ne seront au début qu'eux puis ils vont faire venir d'autres personnes comme eux plus tard . On va pouvoir enfin faite notre première soirée de Saint-Patrick ensemble, on va bien s'amuser, j'en suis sûre .

Point de vue Izzy :

Je m'appelle Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, mais tout le monde m'appelle Izzy. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Mes deux frères, mon beau-frère, ma princesse et moi-même, on prend le départ pour une ville qui se nomme Beacon Hills. Nous avons racheté une ancien asile, Eichen House, pour en faire notre nouveau chez nous. Nous attendions que notre cher Magnus fasse un portail pour arriver dans notre nouvelle demeure qui va servir d'institut, comme nous avons ici à New-York .

Point de vue de Magnus :

Je commence à m'énervé car il manque des personnes pour que je puisse nous téléporter dans la nouvelle maison où j'ai prévu de vivre seulement quelques jours. Car je vais avoir bientôt un autre chez moi avec Alec vu qu'il a enfin accepté de vivre avec moi.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, je nous téléporte dans la nouvelle petite institution où tous les ordinateurs sont déjà installés et même les protections pour cacher les parties qui serviront de nouvelle institution.

Point de vue Izzy :

Une fois qu'on a atterri dans notre nouvelle maison, chacun d'entre nous fille dans sa chambre pour tout ranger les vêtement que nous avons avec, car nous avions déjà envoyer le reste pour que tout soit à notre disposition.

Dès que j'ai terminé, j'envoie un SMS à Lydia pour lui dire qu'on est arrivé .

Point de vue de Stiles :

Je me présente pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, je m' appelle Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Stiles. Je suis une personne hyperactive qui fout souvent son nez là où il ne faut pas, c'est pour ça que mes amies se sont retrouver dans le milieu du surnaturel et aussi grâce à ça que j'ai pu enfin oublier mon amour pour Lydia qui est devenue ma meilleure amie et que j'ai trouvé enfin l'amour, même si je pensais pas que se sera avec un homme. La vie nous joue parfois de tours pour qu'on trouve le véritable amour.

Moi aussi, un jour, je serai comme mon amour, ma moitié, mon compagnon, même si lui préférait que je ne le sois pas.

Depuis ma dernière année je communique avec le frère de la correspondante de ma meilleure amie, lui aussi est avec un homme qui n'est pas comme moi . Je suis heureux qu'ils vienne vivre près de nous, on se fera des soirées géniales au manoir Hale où je vis avec mon homme depuis la fin du lycée .

Aux début, les groupes qu'on formait ne entendaient pas trop bien mais grâce à notre alpha, notre entente va mieux. Même si Scott est devenu un véritable alpha, il est resté dans la meute de Derek. Unis ensemble, on est devenue la meute la plus redoutée du coin. Et puis, quelques couples se sont formés parmi nous. Déjà dès le départ Lydia et Jackson, puis s'est formé mon couple avec Derek. Scott a avoué ses sentiments à Isaac après s'être séparé de Kira qui avait des sentiments pour la cousine de Derek, voilà, tout pour le moment.

Point vue Lydia :

Voilà, ils sont enfin arrivés !

Je leur ait donné rendez-vous au manoir Hale où il y a des chambres d'amis pour quand on fait des soirées qui se terminent tard. On a une chambre pour chaque couple, il y en ma même qui sont libres, mais elle seront sûrement pour nos nouveaux amis même si Derek est encore un peu sceptique. Il pense qu'on n'a pas besoin d' aide, mais Stiles, Scott et moi, on a reussi à leur donné une chance .

Alors nous voilà tous dans le salon du manoir tout fini d'être rénovée juste a temps . On pourra se faire quelques soirées ''la fée verte'' pour la saint Patrick pour laquelle ça ne me dérangera pas à moi, que notre cher Peter viennne mettre son nez dans la soirée. Eh oui, il a réussi a être libre avant que la maison soit déménagée dans une ville juste a côté.

Point de vue de Izzy et Clary :

Pour commencer, je vais vous présenter celle qui a volé mon cœur il y a quelques temps. Elle s'appelle Clarissa Fairchild, mais tout le monde l'appelle Clary.

On cache pour le moment notre histoire car même si il on a accepté la relation entre Magnus et mon frère, on n'avait peur mais maintenent qu'on n'a notre propre institut, qui ne sera pas relié avec toutes les lois ici, on va faire à notre façon. Si on aime une personne que se soit une fille ou un mec, on ne refusera pas et la dernière chose, si on tombe amoureux de notre futur femme ou homme, nous on se reliera pas comme on les fait quand on lie de près avec Iris. Quand on a proposé de faire un institut dans cette ville, on a demandé une entré libre, même si on reste relié, ils ont acceptés car ils savent que nous sommes des bons shadowhunters parmi les plus respectés. Ils ont préfèrés accepter plutôt que de perdre de bons guerriers.

Bon revenons-en au présent, nous avons fait le choix de mettre dans les chambres les unes à côté des autres. On a fait des changements dans la maison, tout est parfait. Il n'y a plus de cellule ici, tout paraît comme une belle maison. Donc une fois tous prêts, on prend la direction de la forêt pour aller au manoir des Hale.

Point de vue de Derek :

Je vais faire comme les autres me présenter un minimum. Je m'appelle Derek Hale, je suis l'un des trois survivants de l'incendie de la maison familiale. Il ne reste plus que moi, ma petite sœur, mon oncle et ma cousine. J'ai reconstruis mon manoir grâce ou à causse de mon compagnon. Oui vous avez bien compris, je suis fou d'amour pour Stiles même s'il m énerve de temps en temps. Il est l'équivalent d'une âme sœur. Je mourrai s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal, je ne le supporterai pas. Mais là, il a fait fort avec Lydia. Il a invité des inconnus à venir vivre dans notre ville. On ne sait pas s'ils sont du côté des chasseurs. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent. On verra ça toute à l'heure quand ils viendront. Mais là, je dois prendre ma douche .

Point de vue de Scott et Isaac :

Moi, je m'appelle Scott et voici mon homme, mon compagnon, Isaac Lahey. Oui, bien, moi je suis avec un mec après avoir rompu avec une fille quand j'ai vu que c'était plus que d'amitié entre Isaac et mois et qu'elle a des sentiments pour une autre que moi. On ne peut rien changer à ça, c'est mieux de se séparer sans se disputer, c'est mieux pour l'ambiance de la meute.

Point de vue extérieur :

Izzy et les autres arrivent devant la maison et frappent à la porte et attendent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir la porte. Derek étant toujours sous la douche, c'est Stiles et Lydia qui viennent leur ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire .

\- Bonjour, entrez, on est très heureux qu'on puisse enfin se voir en vrai et plus seulement derrière un écran, disent en choeur Lydia et Stiles.

Ils se reculent et les laisseent rentrer dans le manoir. Toute la bande d'amis rentre dans le manoir et suit Stiles pour aller au salon. Lydia vient pendre dans aes bras izzy et lui sourit et Stiles fait une accolade à Alec. Il n'ose pas faire plus vu le regard que Magnus lui fait. Il a l'air très possessif envers Alec, comme Stiles avec Derek. Il sourit aux autres et leur propose de s'installer.

\- Alors, si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois être Clary, dit Lydia en regardent la rousse .

\- Oui, c'est bien moi .

\- Tu dois être Jace, le frère adoptif d'Izzy et d'Alec, dit-elle en regardant le blond.

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

\- Pour Alec et Magnus, je sais que c'est vous. Stiles m'a bien parlé de toi, dit-elle en souriant. Je suit malpolie, je vous présente le reste de la bande. De droite à gauche, Jackson mon copain puis Scott et Isaac . Il en manque trois. Le maître de maison qui prend son temps dans la douche et sa cousine Malia avec sa compagne Kira qui vont arriver dans la soirée .

\- Je vais aller chercher Derek, annonce Stiles. Tu peux t'occuper seule des invités, Lydia, le temps que j'aille chercher notre cher big wolf ?

Il part en direction de l'escalier et monte à l 'étage.

\- Bébé, tu est prêt ? On attend plus que toi, crie Stiles, mais il n'obtient pas de réponse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis quoi avec les surnoms, grogne Derek. Je suis presque prêt, tu a de la chance que les autre ne savent pas qu'on peut se parler part la pensée et que personne ne peut savoir ce qu'on se dit mais je t'aime quand même. Derek sort de la douche avec une serviette autour des reins. Stiles rentre dans la sale de bain et sourit :

\- C'est bien pratique ça quand on veut que se soit rien que pour nous ce qu'on se dit.

Derek vient déposer une baiser sur ses lèvres.

—

Dans la salon :

\- Lydia m'a parlé des futures sorties de shopping pour trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Il faut qu'on se décide pour la couleur qu'on devra tous porter lors de la soirée que dites-vous entre turquoise et vert émeraude ?

Clary reste silencieuse assise à côté d'Izzy.

\- Pour moi, peu importe du choix de la couleur.

Lydia la regarde avec des grand yeux ouverts.

\- Comment tu peux t'en ficher de la couleur ? Ne me dis que tu te fiches de la mode ?

\- Et oui, notre chère Clary est comme ça, c'est moi qui lui choisi toujours ses fringues pour les sorties ou autre chose, dit Izzy, et pour répondre à ton autre question, pour les filles du vert émeraude et les mecs, du moment qu'ils ont une touche de vert, ça ira.

\- Oui on va faire comme ça car je voie mal Derek porter du vert sur lui.

\- Ni même mon cher frère Alec, mais pour notre cher Magnus, lui ça le dérangerait pas de mettre une touche de vert sur lui. Là il est sombre dans sa tenue même si on sait que pour notre Alec ça ne le dérange pas quand il extravagant même s'il aime aussi quand il est vêtu de sombre.

\- Oui mon homme m'aime sous toute les coutures, dit Magnus et Alec rougit.


End file.
